


His first

by ConfusedKain



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: American Sign Language, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Muteness, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedKain/pseuds/ConfusedKain
Summary: Jason feels brave and curious enough to have his first time with his camp "friend."
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Undisclosed, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	His first

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally Friday the 13th 2020 (USA), and it was high time I dumped this fic on here.
> 
> Not going to lie, this is a self insert of sorts and y'know what? Take it how you want to lol. I wrote this out one (horny) night after tossing around AU ideas and some head canons with a friend. Semi based off the 2009 remake. Basically a BBW befriended the big lug and it's been long enough to where he caught feels. Shrug emoji.

Jason stood over her as she slept. He lost track of how long he watched her.. As he would with any activity in his lonely life out on the lake. Had it been hours by now? Or only a few minutes? Her soft, deep breaths were so difficult to hear over the roar of the storm outside. Her equally soft face and round, naked form looked so comfortable tucked inside the nest of blankets. It was as if an angel were resting in his bed.

A large crack of thunder caused her to stir, letting out a content mewl. He remembered sounds like that, coming from the women who trespassed into his camp with their male friends, but this was different. It was more innocent, a happy sound. A sound he would make when seeing the first spring flowers blooming across the lake shore. He imagined her there, curled up as she was now; so peaceful and snoozing in the afternoon sun on the grass.

Another crack so suddenly caused the towering man to flinch, but the fear of waking her disappeared in the flash lightening as he heard her stir, calling out to him.

"Hm.. Jason? What's wrong, hon? The storm gettin to yah?" she asked, sitting up and letting a small yawn.

He nodded in silence, which only brought out a chuckle from her.

"Jason, I can't see you answer me.. Give me your hand and sign it to me, like we practiced."

He nodded again, mostly to confirm with himself, and offered his left hand into her right outstretched in the dark. He nearly let his massive fingers intertwine with her soft, delicate ones but she was faster. She cupped her hand over his large course knuckles and waited for his movements. He gingerly balled a fist and motioned it up and down.

"Well, I think you did enough patrolling tonight anyway." She smiled while patting his fist, "Just let me go put on something appropriate if we're going to share a bed-"  
His hand suddenly whipped around, snatching up her wrist and with hardly any effort, lowered her back down against the sheets. He then put his fist into her palm and signed, 'No.'

She had gasped, but such an action from Jason wasn't too uncommon. He could sense things before she could, strangers trespassing, dangerous wildlife prowling outside, but this was different. Her heart raced upon feeling the signed rejection and before she could question why, she felt the bed sink deeply under his hulking weight. His knees beside her hips, her knees between his wide form. As he adjusted himself, straddling her more comfortably into his lap, she felt the hardened knot in his pants press against her.

He'd seen it so many times, he had seen animals do it so naturally out in the woods, it should be natural for him. Humans where more complicated but I couldn't be too difficult.. Maybe that's why so many people come to the lake. 

He reached down for the button to his fly but was met with her hands. Her quickened breaths from her racing heart and shaking grip had him stunned. The energy he could feel radiating off her form was as strong as a predator pinning down his prey. The peak of a kill. 

"Are you sure, Jason? You sure want to do this?"

He went to place a hand into her palm but instead, he took a deep breath and forced some sort of sound out from his chest. It was a phantom of a word, it had been so long since he spoke. With no verbal agreement from her, he placed a his fist into her palm and shook it up and down. From there he lowered down, nuzzling the nose of his mask against her cheek to which she gladly nuzzled back, planting kisses. The sounds of her soft, wet lips near his ear added more excitement to the heat in his loins. He fumbled with his fly but her quick hands guided him, slowed him. She knew he was eager but she also knew such inexperience would be painful for the both of them.

The release of his heavy length against her stomach brought out a deep sigh against her cheek through the holes of his mask. "All the way down, Jason. To your knees." she instructed, giving a downward tug to his pants, and he was swift to obey. "Good boy. Now, here." She guided his hands to brace against the mattress beside her head, giving her the chance to swung her legs up and lock them around his waist.

"Feel for my heat with yours" she mewed to him, "And when you -" He already had. The underside of his length slid and glided too easily between her already wet, hot lips but it wasn't enough. He knew it wasn't. He remembered seeing the others being connected. He wanted that, but this felt so good so far. Her warmth against him, the weight of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and made more of those sweet, content noises. "Good boy." She cooed.

His grinding thrusts grew longer and heavier with need. There had to be somewhere to connect them. He wanted it. Now. After another deep, wanting thrust he reeled back enough where the head of his swollen cock caught her wanting hole. She was right, heat with heat. It was so inviting. He didn't dare waste a moment and slammed in as far as he could, as hard as he could. Such an act caused her to cry out, digging her nails into his back.

This is it. This is what they were doing. The bliss of it already became clear to him. He stayed connect with her, motionless, caught up in that awe of it. "Jason.." she whimpered, "Don't stop.. You're doing so good.. It gets better from here, I promise." Her words in that tone brought on a rush. A swelling that stretched out her tight slit, causing her to cry out again like the other women. But this time, it was for him. 

Her soft hands lost their battle of holding on against his pounding form. They trailed down his strong arms, taking hold of his wrists. "Like this, Jason." she whispered, guiding him to hold her legs just right, spreading them, making room for his massive form. He could already feel the difference, how much deeper he could go, how she fit around his throbbing cock.

His immediate thrusts were heavy and sloppy as she moaned, squirmed and clung to his neck. "I'm not running from you, Jason." she panted, joining him in feverish thrusting. Hit and miss, slide and pound. It wasn't long until they found their rhythm and the sounds coming from her bouncing form were like a song, just for him. Her crying his name, the wetness of her against him, the sounds of their bodies connecting. He was so close.

"Ahh! JASON! YES! YESS!" Her insides squeezed and clenched as her climax spasmed and out poured between them onto the bed. Jason lost his breath to the sensation around his cock and give the last body rattling pounds needed to release deep inside her. It took a lot to knock the wind out of a man his size, but that did it. With a heavy slump, he collapsed against her, mask buried into the crook of her neck, his arms coiled around her.

She chuckled while planting a kiss onto the bare skin just beyond the mask, no doubt his temple. "If that was your first time.. You did incredibly well, Ja-" she knew she'd be having a one sided conversation, but the reply of thundering snores was enough for her to roll her eyes and curl up with the Crystal Lake killer. 

"Sleep tight, sugar bear."


End file.
